


Covers for Bound in Gold

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#3/? Fanfic Cover Series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for Bound in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penin_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=penin_ink).
  * Inspired by [Bound in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28269) by penin_ink. 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/BoundinGoldcover_zps7e50ea9c.jpg.html)         [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/BoundinGoldbackcover_zpsaefb8d57.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

Front and back covers for [penin_ink](http://pennin-ink.livejournal.com/)'s [Bound In Gold](http://pennin-ink.livejournal.com/2108.html#cutid1) 

(more of my work on [tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/), including [all fanfic covers](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic_cover))

**Author's Note:**

> #3/? Fanfic Cover Series


End file.
